


not ready to lose today

by orphan_account



Series: your life's already tangled up in mine [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angsty boys confused about their feelings mostly, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Español | Spanish, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Spanish Translation, Where We Are Tour
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Traducción con autorización del autor original.</b>
</p><p>“No me refiero a…” dice Louis, tosiendo un poco. “No creo que se haya convertido en una diva. Ni siquiera estoy tratado de hablar mal de él pero‒ está siendo diferente, o ¿soy yo?”.</p><p>“Tal vez ninguno de ustedes es diferente” sugiere Zayn. “Tal vez sólo, su relación ha cambiado”.</p><p>Eso es obvio, pero la forma en que Zayn lo dice lo hace sonar preocupante.</p><p>“Este tour va a ser malditamente raro” dice Louis con una pequeña sonrisa que es mucho más ligera de lo que en realidad se siente.</p><p>(O bien, aquel en el que Louis lo ha descubierto)</p>
            </blockquote>





	not ready to lose today

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [not ready to lose today](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220755) by [imsosorry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsosorry/pseuds/imsosorry). 



Para Louis, todo llegó a un punto crítico después de los Brits.

Ya han pasado tres meses desde que ha visto a Harry, y no es como si se hubiera  _olvidado_ de él, pero es un poco abrumante pasar de cero a Harry tan de repente. Los cinco de ellos se están preparando en la misma habitación del hotel, Caroline está vagando ajustando sus ropas y Lou turnándose para atacarlos con un secador de pelo. Es como ‒ es como antes.  Volver a la rutina que ha conocido durante años, no lo debería de hacer sentir como lo hace.

La cosa es que nada es realmente diferente. Harry no está actuando diferente, sigue paseando por la habitación con torpeza, comiendo algo del catering con una sonrisa tonta, haciendo preguntas y escuchando atentamente las respuestas. En este momento, él está hablando con Liam sobre el viaje que Liam había hecho hace unas semanas a una isla exótica con Sophia, y Louis no puede dejar de mirarlo.

Louis tampoco se siente diferente. Muchas cosas han cambiado, pero los dos son las mismas  _personas,_ por lo que se siente tan inexplicable la forma en que sólo cayeron en la vida de los demás sin advertencia. No hubo grandes consecuencias, no hubo peleas, sólo pura y congelada calma. No hay mucho que decirle a alguien con el que has pasado varios años pegado a su bolsillo. Louis tampoco ha hablado con Niall en un tiempo, pero no se siente de la misma manera.

“¿Creen que debería de abotonarla toda o dejarla un poco abierta?”.

Pregunta Harry sobre la camisa Alexander McQueen que eligió para el evento. Es una camisa ridícula ‒ con calaveras y algunas otras cosas, pero por supuesto en Harry todo eso se ve espectacular.

Él preguntó a todos en la habitación, pero la mayoría están distraídos, así que sólo Caroline y Louis responden.

“Desabotonada” dice Caroline, al mismo tiempo que Louis dice: “Abotonada”.

Harry abotona toda la camisa.

Así que no es como si estuvieran peleando. Harry sonríe como un pequeño gracias hacía Louis, y Louis se encoge de hombros, y toma una foto estúpida de un asistente que está por ahí y sin duda la pondrá en instagram en un instante. No es gran cosa.

Todo va bien el resto de la noche. No hay nada diferente. Excepto cuando son anunciados como ganadores de su primer premio, y todos suben al escenario, y Harry  _no está._ Louis comienza a buscarlo frenéticamente por todas partes, y es tan evidente que todo el mundo sabe lo que está haciendo. Había estado viendo a Harry durante toda la noche, por lo que no tiene sentido que él sólo se haya ido.

Cuando por fin regresa ‒ su “lo siento, estaba en el baño”  deja encantado a todo el mundo ‒ Louis está tan aliviado por verlo que no puede si quiera procesar cuando Harry lo mira y le pregunta: “¿Qué ganamos?”.

Él no duda de la historia del baño hasta que James Corden hace una broma sobre eso en el escenario.  Siempre ha habido algo que a Louis no le cae bien de él, la manera en que trata a Harry como un mujeriego cuando nunca ha sido así durante el tiempo que Louis puede recordar, pero esta vez, él siente como su corazón va a toda marcha. Porque, ¿cómo sabe si Harry realmente  _estaba_ teniendo un rapidito en el baño? ¿Cómo diablos lo sabría Louis? Ellos no han intercambiado ni siquiera un mensaje de texto en dos meses, no han estado en la misma habitación durante más de diez minutos, así que es muy probable que Harry acabe de recibir una paja durante la pausa comercial. Harry ya no es un niño de diecisiete años ‒ tiene veinte, es atractivo y podría estar saliendo con una Kardashian. Louis ya no lo conoce.

Ellos no hablan directamente entre sí por el resto de la noche. Todos los chicos deambulan alrededor, y Harry y Louis terminan hablando con Katy Perry, pero cuando la entrega de premios termina, Harry va a una fiesta con Liam y Niall, y Louis y Zayn deciden irse a fumar.

“¿Crees que‒ crees que Haz ha cambiado?” le pregunta Louis, una vez que ha alcanzado la sensación donde su lengua se siente pesada y no puede contenerse a sí mismo. Él sabe que Zayn no lo va a juzgar, que probablemente ha estado esperando este discurso desde hace siglos.

“No sé” dice Zayn lentamente, arrastrando las palabras. “¿Tú crees que sí?”.

Le está dando a Louis su aspecto clásico y aterradoramente perceptivo, con los ojos muy abiertos y completamente serios. Por un momento, Louis está seguro de que puede leer su mente.

“No me refiero a…” dice Louis, tosiendo un poco. “No creo que se haya convertido en una diva. Ni siquiera estoy tratado de hablar mal de él pero‒ está siendo diferente o ¿soy yo?”.

“Tal vez ninguno de ustedes es diferente” sugiere Zayn. “Tal vez sólo, su relación ha cambiado”.

Eso es obvio, pero la forma en que Zayn lo dice lo hace sonar preocupante.

“Este tour va a ser malditamente raro” dice Louis con una pequeña sonrisa que es mucho más ligera de lo que en realidad se siente.

+

Louis llama a Harry dos días después. Está realmente borracho, son las tres de la tarde, y está solo en una casa que es demasiado grande para él. Normalmente Eleanor está con él, o en ocasiones alguno de sus amigos, pero Eleanor tiene exámenes y no está seguro a que amigos podría llamar. En su estado, él piensa,  _voy a llamar a Harry._

El teléfono suena dos veces antes de la rasposa respuesta de Harry. “¿Lou?” eso hace que Louis se sienta un poco extraño.

“¿Te he despertado?” pregunta Louis con incredulidad. “Mierda, Haz, son las tres”.

Se hace un silencio en la otra línea durante un tiempo. Tiene sentido, considerando que Louis no puede recordar la última vez que llamó a Harry, no sabe si en realidad alguna vez lo había hecho. Siempre estaban juntos; nunca tuvieron que llamarse.

“Son las siete de la mañana aquí” dice Harry.

“Oh” dice Louis, y su voz sale vergonzosamente chillona. “¿Dónde ‒ um — dónde estás?”.

“En Los Angeles”. Responde Harry en voz baja.

Y Louis siente, siente la distancia de todo el océano entre ellos, la distancia de tres meses, de ningún mensaje, de esta maldita separación en que de alguna manera se han metido. Las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos y se siente tan, tan increíblemente estúpido. Debe de ser todo un momento en que está callado, porque no quiere hablar si su voz va a tambalearse.

“¿Estás bien, Lou?” pregunta Harry con cuidado.

Louis deja escapar una carcajada. “Sí, mierda, sí” dice rápidamente. Su cerebro comienza a moverse a toda marcha, tratando de recuperar el terreno. “Perdona que te moleste, amigo. Te dejaré ir a dormir”.

“Espera, pero‒”.

Louis cuelga antes de que Harry tenga la oportunidad de hacer algo, porque realmente no sabe lo que tendría que decir después.

+

Los ensayos de la gira comienzan a mitad del mes de Marzo. Eleanor rompe con él a finales de Febrero, el día después de su primer partido con los Rovers.

Si es honesto, él debería de haberlo visto venir. Habían estado a la deriva durante mucho tiempo, con Eleanor a punto de graduarse y en busca de qué carrera estudiar, y Louis envuelto en su propia casa. A su regreso a Londres después de que la gira había terminado, él y Eleanor habían vuelto a verse todos los días, aprovechando el viaje a Manchester para pasar el rato juntos para que después ella tomará el tren hacía Londres el fin de semana. Pero, como todo en la vida de Louis, su relación había ido de bien a mal sin que él se diera cuenta. Dejaron de mandarse mensajes con frecuencia, al principio porque Eleanor quería centrarse en sus estudios y luego simplemente porque sí. Eleanor dejó de verlo los fines de semana, y Louis se encontró dando excusas de mierda para estar en Londres durante la semana.

Fue una ruptura agradable. 

“Sabes que siempre voy a amarte, Lou” había dicho Eleanor. “Es sólo que‒ no me siento tan segura como antes, ya sabes, has cambiado, y también lo he hecho yo. Y no creo que pueda volver a seguirte durante la gira”.

Apenas podía culparla. La gira Take me Home había sido lo suficientemente dura para su relación, y la próxima gira era aún más grande y larga. Era fácil ver por qué ella preferiría un novio que realmente pudiera salir con ella a cenar dos veces por semana a verse por skype a las dos de la mañana, cuando él estaba en Argentina.

“Si necesitas algo” le había dicho antes de irse. “Si necesitas platicar, o algo así, sabes que yo siempre estaré aquí. Incluso si eso significa que me despertarás a mitad de la noche”.

Él trató de no apoyarse en el reconfortante aroma de su perfume, pero no pudo evitarlo. Habían sido dos años.

“Sí” dijo él, con la voz quebrada. “Sí, lo voy a hacer”.

+

Después de que Eleanor se fue, Louis pasa mucho tiempo en el sofá.

Él no tiene una novia, no tiene que entrenar para un partido de fútbol, y realmente no se siente bien como para ver a alguien. Liam se acerca un par de veces, trata de animarlo con jugar un poco de FIFA, pero es inútil. Louis no está deprimido: está perdido.

Así que fuma mucha marihuana, se emborracha casi todos los días, sólo deja la casa para ir a visitar a su madre y sus hermanas (y hermanos, él tiene que seguir recordándoselo a si mismo) durante una semana a principios de Marzo, a sabiendas de que va a ser un tiempo antes de que pueda salir de los ensayos y la gira para visitarlos de nuevo.

Una cosa que realmente no hizo, fue googlear Harry Styles.

Su madre está preocupada por él. Incluso Lottie, quien es más grande y más atenta que nunca. Ella lo lleva a un lado para preguntarle si está bien.

“He hablado con Eleanor” le dice ella en un tono importantemente bajo. “Ella está preocupada por ti”.

“No hay nada de qué preocuparse” dice Louis, agitando su cabello y haciendo una cara indignada. “Sólo la misma aburrida mierda entre giras”.

“Cómo lo imaginaba”. Lottie se burla, pero lo deja pasar, dios la bendiga.

Ahora hay bebés, lo que proporciona una distracción adecuada. Louis siempre ha amado los bebés, y es natural con ellos. Se enorgullece de la forma en que ellos pueden estar gritando y pataleando pero una vez que caen en sus brazos se quedan completamente tranquilos. Es petulante, pero está orgulloso de ello.

Tal vez su vida está en ruinas, pero nunca va decirse que Louis Tomlinson no puede hacer reír a un bebé.

+

Los ensayos de la gira son las partes menos favoritas de Louis de estar en una banda.

Ellos ensayan por semanas, empiezan a horas impías, todo el mundo está estresado y tratando de organizar el mejor espectáculo posible. Eso es lo que le gusta a Louis ‒ el show, la gratificación instantánea de miles de fans gritando hacia ellos ‒ y es difícil concentrarse cuando son sólo ellos cinco y un par de coreógrafos gritándoles instrucciones, mientras que los técnicos de sonido los hacen cantar un par de versos para una prueba.

Que Harry esté recién tatuado lo hace que sea mucho más difícil.

Harry no habla de su misteriosa llamada de teléfono y Louis no le pregunta cómo le fue en LA. Oye a Harry hablando con Zayn sobre el lugar que ha comprado en Malibú, lo agradable que es estar cerca de la playa, cómo empezó a hacer yoga temprano por la mañana y como está encontrando su “zen” o algo así. Zayn hace un buen trabajo en no burlarse de Harry, y Louis tiene que morderse la lengua ‒porque no sabe dónde está la línea, y si está permitido, incluso burlarse de Harry.

Harry tampoco habla de Kendall, y nadie pregunta.

“Yo no sé por qué pasamos por todo esto cuando sólo vamos a hacer lo que siempre hacemos” se queja Liam un día. Todos están reunidos en el suelo de un gran almacén que están usando para ensayar. Todo lo que dicen parece hacer eco a lo largo de todo el lugar.

“Los estadios son más grandes que las arenas” responde Harry sabiamente. “Todo el espectáculo va a ser diferente”.

“Un maldito tour en estadios, no puedo creerlo” dice Niall de repente. Él ha estado diciendo exactamente lo mismo cada hora desde que comenzaron los ensayos, y se ha convertido en una broma entre los cinco, y es agregado en las conversaciones cuando no hay nada más que decir. A Louis le gusta que todavía puedan tener chistes sólo entre ellos cinco, se siente como que debe significar que no se han separado aunque eso parezca.

Excepto que hay momentos en que se sienten como distanciados, como si sus vidas estuvieran yendo en direcciones opuestas. Todavía se llevan tan bien como siempre, todavía bromean y se juegan bromas tontas, pero han crecido. Zayn debe de planear una boda, ir a casa cada noche  junto a su prometida, mientras que Louis va a su casa, mejor dicho, a su apartamento de soltero y trata de no beber demasiado. Harry prácticamente sale todas las noches, con Grimshaw y su grupo hipster. Louis no va por la vida en busca de chismes, pero últimamente parece que no puede estar incluso en línea sin ver algún titular en donde salga Harry. Él se ve más como el Harry que es ahora en lugar del que en realidad es. Ahora: él sale a fiestas con la alta sociedad y con hombres más grandes y todo lo que Louis puede pensar:  _¿Quién eres?_

No se siente bien culpar a Harry. Porque aunque Harry se ha convertido en la persona más famosa de Inglaterra, sigue siendo muy humilde. Él sigue tratando a todos con respeto, y todavía maneja todo esto mejor que cualquiera de ellos.

Y eso crispa los nervios de Louis por razones que no puede entender.

+

Antes de que salgan oficialmente de gira, su equipo de trabajo les habla sobre el horario de un centenar de entrevistas. Al menos uno de ellos está en televisión casi todas las noches, o en radio cada mañana ‒ es una locura. Louis está seguro que todo el Reino Unido estará aliviado cuando finalmente se embarquen en su gira mundial, aunque sólo sea porque significa que no tendrán que oír hablar de ellos nunca más.

Dos días antes de salir para América del Sur, donde el tour comienza oficialmente, los cinco dan una entrevista para Breakfast Show. Además de que tuvo que despertarse por la madrugada, Louis no está entusiasmado con la entrevista por un número de razones.

Él no odia a Nick Grimshaw casi tanto como los periódicos dicen que lo hace. Pero quizá no ayuda el hecho de que el inicio de la amistad de Harry con Nick coincidió casi con la degradación de la amistad de Harry con  _Louis._ Louis no es lo suficientemente narcisista como para pensar que Harry y Nick se sentaron alrededor y hablaron de él hasta que Harry se dio cuenta de que él no era un buen amigo.  Pero en ocasiones él se lo pregunta, como cuando está triste o muy borracho.

Nick es agradable, educado y un buen entrevistador, no hace ese tipo de preguntas que hace sentir a sus invitados incómodos. Después de una primera hora prevista de bromas con Harry, Nick comienza cuestionado a los otros chicos acerca de la gira: lo que los tiene más entusiasmado sobre ella, lo que extrañaran más sobre el Reino Unido.

Harry y Liam toman la iniciativa en la mayoría de las preguntas, Louis apenas intercala una palabra, excepto al estar de acuerdo con algo que alguien ha dicho. Es raro, y los fans no duran en notarlo, y lo atribuyen a la batalla de ficción entre Tomlinson y Grimshaw por el afecto de Harry Styles.

Si eso fuera cierto, Louis hubiera dejado la entrevista a la mitad, y Nick hubiera ganado, ¿cierto?

Después de salir del estudio, cada uno sube a su propio coche en el estacionamiento privado, Harry esta notablemente más tranquilo. Louis camina justo al lado de él, así que pregunta. “¿Hay algún problema?”.

Harry lo mira, con una expresión totalmente ilegible. “No tienes que, como… ser tan grosero con Nick todo el tiempo. Él nunca te ha hecho nada”.

Louis da un paso hacia atrás como si hubiera recibido una bofetada. Sus ojos se abren, tan extrañados de que Harry lo confronte. “No lo fui” dijo. Harry simplemente levanta las cejas y se encoge de hombros. “Yo no estaba‒ o bueno, no quería serlo”.

“Yo entiendo que me odias a mí y a todos mis amigos” dice Harry, rápidamente, como si estuviera tratando de sacar todo antes de que pierda los nervios. “Pero no podemos, al menos, ¿dejarlo atrás por esta gira? Es agotador”.

La mandíbula de Louis cae, y se queda bastante sorprendido y congelado en el estacionamiento. Harry, sin embargo, sigue caminando hacia su Range Rover y ni siquiera dice adiós.

Louis no va a casa y llora por eso. No lo hace.

+

El tour comienza, y es jodidamente fantástico. Todo acerca de esto es completamente de otro nivel, desde el estadio, el equipo que trabaja con ellos hasta los fans. Es un tour en estadios, y quizá todo esto golpea a Louis hasta la primera noche en Colombia, más de 30 mil personas van a verlos.

Es increíble.

Y Harry no le está hablando.

Louis trata de que esto no sea más de lo que es, pero es obvio que es todo en lo que puede pensar. Está en un tour por el mundo con sus mejores amigos, y además ganará millones de dólares con los que será capaz de mantener a su familia durante varias vidas, y lo único que puede pensar es en cómo Harry ni siquiera lo voltea a ver. Todo el mundo puede sentirlo, pero nadie dice nada al respecto. Todos los chicos saben que algo ha pasado entre ellos, y la mayoría del equipo ha estado alrededor durante el tiempo suficiente como para saber que no deben cuestionarlos.

Harry ha estado más distraído que nunca. Cuando no están ensayando o dando entrevistas o conociendo fans, está básicamente pegado a su teléfono, y Louis no se siente con el privilegio de preguntar a quien le está enviando mensajes de texto. A veces, él mira a Harry de forma encubierta, pero cada vez que hacen contacto con los ojos, él regresa a su teléfono. Louis intenta obtener información con Niall, pero es tan ajeno que Louis se da por vencido.

Todo se pone tal mal que su equipo convoca a una reunión.

Tienen nuevas personas que viajan con ellos en este tour ‒ Corey y Vanessa, recuerda Louis vagamente. No interactúan mucho con los chicos, pero siempre están detrás de escena para hacer llamadas y tomar fotografías para publicarlas en instagram.

La reunión se ha establecido después del almuerzo en Rio de Janeiro, la tarde antes de su novena presentación. Se están alojando en un caro y elegante hotel, y Corey y Vanessa alquilan una de las salas de conferencias y llaman a Harry y Louis.

Es ‒ extraño. Ellos no han tenido reuniones con la dirección desde el final de la gira Up All Night, y hace que Louis se sienta como un niño otra vez. En aquel entonces, les habían dicho:  _necesitamos que dejen de jugar a esta cosa de estar coqueteando todo el tiempo, la gente está hablando._ Louis recuerda haber soltado una carcajada, porque él no había pensado que estaban jugando. Harry había estado tranquilo.

Harry ahora también está tranquilo. Tiene una taza de café negro que está mirando pensativamente y sigue jugando con los anillos en sus dedos. Lleva tantos anillos ahora.

“Los fans han notado que ustedes dos no están interactuando” dice Vanessa, yendo directamente al grano. “Ellos piensan que han peleado”.

“Bueno” dice Louis.

“Así que primero nos pidieron que dejáramos de interactuar y ¿ahora quieres que juguemos de nuevo para las cámaras?” exige Harry furiosamente.  _Furiosamente._ Louis no había sabido que él era capaz de sonar tan enojado.

Vanessa frunce los labios, por lo que Corey continúa.

“Mira” dice él. “Es mejor tener algunos rumores gay que tener rumores de ruptura, ¿sabes?”.

Harry sale de la reunión.

+

Es a finales de Mayo, en Manchester, cuando Harry le dice a los chicos.

“Soy gay” dice, justo en medio de su pre‒show. Están a tres minutos de salir. Esto es tremendamente dramático.

Nadie dice nada, están tan llenos de adrenalina para procesar realmente lo que él acaba de decir. Liam ríe nerviosamente, y la sonrisa de Niall no cae de su cara, pero Zayn, curiosamente, frunce el ceño.

Louis no sabe lo que está haciendo, pero se ha quedado congelado.

Antes de que cualquiera de ellos tenga el tiempo para recuperarse, están siendo movidos a la plataforma bajo el escenario. Louis mira a Harry todo el tiempo, tratando de medir sus emociones, pero Harry se ha cerrado de nuevo y ahora está concentrado en el concierto.

El show debe de continuar, por lo que lo hace.

Después, cuando se despiden y corren fuera del escenario, Niall toma a Harry en un abrazo al cual todos se unen uno a uno. Es sudoroso y torpe, y Harry parece que se está ahogando en el medio de todos, pero es uno de esos conmovedores momentos que hace que Louis sienta como su estómago se vuelve más ligero.

“La próxima vez que tengas una gran noticia que compartir, tal vez debas llevarnos a cenar” sugiere Zayn. Él ya no está con el ceño fruncido, pero todavía se ve un poco extraño, y sigue mirando a Louis en una forma que lo pone nervioso.

Es más tarde esa noche, cuando Louis yace solo en la cama, en su habitación del hotel, que se da cuenta de que lo que está sintiendo es  _un alivio,_ aunque no puede entender por qué. Los rumores sobre un Harry mujeriego siempre le han molestado, por supuesto, pero no tanto como pensar en que Harry hacía babear a todas las mujeres del mundo.

Aunque cada vez que había visto un artículo sobre Harry y una  _misteriosa morena_ o una  _hermosa rubia_ , había que tenido que tragarse una oleada de náuseas. Siempre lo había atribuido al hecho de que odiaba que Harry fuera retratado de esa manera. Pero ahora piensa en cómo se sentiría si los diarios comenzaran a escribir artículos acerca de Harry y un  _chico misterioso_ o un  _chico apuesto_ , y eso sólo lo hace sentirse peor.

Siempre ha sido así, tan egoísta con la atención de Harry. Desde el principio, había sabido que Harry lo idolatraba, y él se había deleitado con esa adoración. Su relación con Harry siempre había sido tan felizmente sin complicaciones. Louis nunca se sintió más cómodo o querido como lo hizo con Harry. Él no tenía que tratar de actuar de una manera fría  o graciosa, porque para Harry siempre sería la persona más cool y divertida en cualquier habitación.

Tal vez cuando eso había dejado de ser así, Louis había comenzado a sentirse de esta manera.

Él se siente mal. Él ha sido un amigo de mierda.

Son las dos de la mañana, pero ninguno de ellos podrá jamás llegar a dormir después de un gran concierto como este. La gira ha sido programada de manera que puedan tener un día de descanso entre cada actuación, y todos ellos han tomado ventaja de ello para dormir tan a menudo como puedan. Louis sabe que Harry todavía está despierto, incluso podría estar acostado en la cama, preocupándose por él y por los demás chicos. Él conoce a Harry, lo hace, incluso si han pasado meses y meses desde que hayan hablado, y eso es lo que lo impulsa a lanzarse por el pasillo y llamar a la puerta que sabe que es la de Harry, ya que todos se habían preparado allí esta mañana.

Pasa un tiempo antes de que Harry responda, y Louis comienza a preocuparse de que esté en algún otro lugar, tal vez con alguien.

Pero entonces Harry está allí, en nada más que un par de calzoncillos negros, con su flequillo hacía abajo como no ha estado en público durante mucho tiempo. Parece cansado y joven, más como el Harry que Louis ha conocido durante años, así que Louis lo ataca con un gran abrazo. No está seguro si se trata de la fuerza de su abrazo o la sorpresa de Harry que hace que tropiecen hacía la habitación, perdiendo casi por completo el equilibrio antes de que Harry se enderece.

“Cristo” murmura, retrocediendo del abrazo un poco demasiado rápido para el gusto de Louis. “¿Qué haces aquí?”.

Normalmente, la pregunta haría que Louis tuviera un ataque de nervios, pero tiene suficiente adrenalina corriendo a través de él que sólo se encoge de hombros. Hace clic al cerrar la puerta y se queda parado allí.

“Estoy orgulloso de ti” deja escapar Louis después de un tiempo. Es tan incómodo que cierra los ojos y pone su mano en la frente. Cuando tentativamente los abre de nuevo, Harry tiene una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

“¿Por qué? ¿Por salir de la manera más dramática posible?”.  Pregunta Harry.

“Si  _fue_  dramática” Louis está de acuerdo, con una sonrisa. “Yo no diría que fue la manera más dramática posible, pero sin duda fue el momento más dramático posible.

“Lo pude haber hecho en el escenario” sugiere Harry. “Nada puede ser más dramático que eso”

“Haremos eso el próximo show” dice Louis. “Con un montón de fuegos artificiales, después el humo se convertirá en los colores del arcoíris, y entonces lo anunciaras, y después habrá confeti”.

“Sutil. Clásico. Me gusta” dice Harry.

Están allí de pie junto a la puerta, ninguno de ellos hace un movimiento para sentarse. Es obvio que ninguno puede realmente creer que esto esté pasando, que después de un sólido medio año de prácticamente no tener ningún contacto están actuando como los mejores amigos. Louis nunca tuvo un mejor amigo como Harry, así que él piensa que tal vez así es como esto funciona. Tal vez este tipo de cosas nunca desaparecen, sólo tienen breves descansos.

“Pensé que estarías con Eleanor” admite Harry después de un breve silencio.

Las cejas de Louis se disparan hacia arriba al oírlo. Se da cuenta de que nunca le dijo a Harry sobre la ruptura; pero entonces, no había tenido exactamente una oportunidad, con la constante frialdad que había estado recibiendo. Él sólo había asumido que alguien se lo había dicho ‒ los chicos, o Lou o incluso su madre, que todavía se mantenía en constante contacto con Anne.

“Bueno, eso sería un poco tenso, teniendo en cuanta que nos separamos hace tres meses” dice Louis casualmente, retorciendo las manos.

Los ojos de Harry se abren cómicamente antes de que su cara se vuelva una expresión neutral.

“¿Quizá tú quieres ‒no sé ‒” se detiene Harry y toma aire. “¿Quizá quisieras platicar?”.

“Me encantaría” dice Louis.

+

Después de esa noche, todo se vuelve extraño.

Sería una mentira decir que las cosas volvieron a ser como antes, porque Louis no siempre puede adivinar todos los movimientos de Harry cuando él está alrededor, pero comienza a hacerlo. Él no recuerda incluir a Harry en todas las conversaciones o estar al pendiente de él, pero comienza a hacerlo.

Están en una especie de amable limbo pero ciertamente no son tan táctiles como lo eran antes, no porque Louis esté adverso a un abrazo, sino porque Harry parece evitar cualquier contacto, no sólo con Louis, sino con toda la banda. Es un cambio tan notable que Niall lo menciona un día.

“Ya sabes, sólo porque te gusta el pene no significa que tengo miedo de darte un abrazo, amigo” dice casualmente mientras le están secando el pelo. Están todos descansando en la habitación de Zayn, Harry está en el alféizar de la ventana, mientras que Louis, Zayn y Liam están en la cama  tomando turnos para jugar Flappy bird.

“Oye” dice Lou, golpeando suavemente la cabeza de Niall con el secador. “El lenguaje, pedazo de mierda”.

“¡Hey!” responde Niall, pero luego lo único que hace es mirar a Harry, y Harry se ve como si fuera a  _llorar_. Corre hacia Niall y le da un abrazo tan grande que lo saca de la silla, y Louis rompe su racha de cincuenta y seis en el juego.

Sí, él está molesto. Está molesto por el juego, obviamente.

+

El cuatro de Junio, están de vuelta en Londres, y Louis apenas ve a Harry. Y tiene sentido porque todos los chicos pasan los siete días que tienen libres con su familia y amigos. Todos los amigos de Harry vienen a los conciertos, y pasean por el backstage, hasta que Harry se cambia, y luego salen.

Louis está feliz de que Harry esté feliz. En realidad lo está. Es fácil ver que ha encontrado a un grupo de personas que realmente lo entienden y lo aprecian, y nunca se sentirá celoso de eso. Él ya no tiene ningún derecho a ser posesivo con Harry. Ahora están mejor, pero ciertamente no son LouisyHarry como antes, y tal vez nunca lo serán.

Pero Louis aceptará lo que pueda tener.

En la segunda fecha en Londres, Nick Grimshaw asiste, junto con su pandilla, cuyos nombres Louis conoce a regañadientes por los periódicos

Eso no afecta a Louis hasta que se da cuenta de que Grimshaw viene con la familia de Harry ‒Anne, Robin y Gemma se sientan junto a él, y todos están hablando y riendo como si hubieran sido amigos durante años. Lo cual, supone Louis, ha sido.

Louis no debería de querer llorar en el baño, pero lo hace.

Su familia está ahí también, las chicas deben de haber tomado un par de días fuera de la escuela para visitar la ciudad. Normalmente, él prefiere que su familia no esté en el público ‒porque, eso lo hace sentirse diez veces más nervioso. Pero está contento de que estén aquí, se alegra de que tiene gente para desviar su atención después del show, mientras que Gemma y Grimmy dicen algo que hace que Harry se doble de la risa.

Los bebés están también allí, y todo el mundo los adora, mientras que Louis infla el pecho como el hermano orgulloso que es. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que él los había visto, y están llegando a la etapa de la infancia en la que son legítimamente lindos. Él está haciendo cosquillas en el vientre de Ernest, y está lo suficientemente distraído, cuando Harry se acerca por detrás. No es sorprendente, ya que los bebés siempre, siempre han sido como un imán para Harry, pero así es un poco extraño.

“Hola, Ernest” dice Harry, inclinándose sobre Louis para hacerle cosquillas en los dedos del pie del bebé. “Hola, grandote”.

Louis mira a Harry, y se pregunta cómo sabe siquiera el nombre de los bebés.

“Es tan lindo” dice Harry sin mirar a Louis. “Se parece a ti”.

Él le da un apretón al pie de Ernest antes de caminar hacia donde Zayn y Perrie están jugando con Doris antes de que Louis tenga la oportunidad de responder, lo que es una bendición.

“¿Qué?” le dice Louis a Ernest, y el bebé lo mira con sus grandes ojos azules.

“Esto es algo nuevo en ti Tomlinson”  una voz aguada dice a su espalda. “Entreteniendo un bebé en lugar de hacer llorar a un hombre. Cuidado, o harás sentir mal a Hazza”.

Louis levanta una ceja y trata de parecer tan intimidante como puede, que no es mucho, teniendo que hay un bebé babeando sobre su camisa.

“Hola Grimmy” dice con voz apagada. Él sí ofrece una sonrisa, porque no es un idiota.

Nick sonríe de vuelta, y se convierte en una sonrisa más grande cuando mira más de cerca a Ernest. “Es un bebé muy lindo” dice Nick. “No ese tipo de lindura hipócrita como para comentar su foto en Facebook, en realidad es lindo, lindo”.

“Bueno, es familiar mío” dice Louis, sintiendo que tiene la libertad de actuar como un imbécil, ya que seguramente Nick piensa que lo es.

Nick ríe encontrando a Louis genuinamente divertido. Louis siempre ha pensado que había algo condescendiente acerca de la forma en que Nick se reía de él, pero ahora ha comenzado a pensar si se lo inventó todo.

Después de que él deja de reír y su sonrisa se desvanece un poco, Nick palmea el hombro de Louis en forma seria y angula sus cuerpos para que nadie cerca de ellos sea capaz de escuchar lo que va a decir.

“Honestamente, Tomlinson” comienza Nick. “Fue muy amable de tu parte hablar con Hazza de la manera en que lo hiciste. Eso le hizo muy feliz”.

Es entonces cuando Louis se da cuenta que tal vez Nick y Harry, en realidad son pareja. Tendría sentido ‒los dos son gay, se llevan muchísimo, tienen amigos en común, y tienen una estrecha relación con la familia del otro. A pesar de lo decente que está siendo Nick, hace que Louis se sienta enfermo de que esté hablando en nombre de Harry, como si él tuviera ese derecho, derecho que Louis perdió hace mucho tiempo.

“Um” dice Louis. “Sí, por supuesto. Él es mi amigo”.

“ _Lo sé”_   insiste Nick. “Él estuvo mal por algún tiempo. Así que fue amable de tu parte”.

Él se aleja después de eso, dejando a Louis más perdido que nunca.

“Qué” le dice a Ernest de nuevo.

Una vez más, él no ofrece ninguna ayuda.

+

No es hasta que están en Estocolmo, una semana después, que Louis vuelve a hablar con Harry.  Se siente más seguro, lejos de Nick y las innumerables fotos de paparazzi.

“Entonces, ¿es Grimshaw?” pregunta en el desayuno. Están sólo Harry y él en el buffet privado del hotel en el piso treinta y dos, con vista a toda la ciudad. No hay ni una nube en el cielo. Es un hermoso día que está a punto de quedar en ruinas, piensa Louis con nostalgia.

“¿Quién? ¿Aiden?” pregunta Harry, metiendo una fresa en su boca.

Louis muerde un pedazo de melón. “Cállate” dice. “Estoy tratando de ser serio. Quiero apoyarte”.

“Está bien, entonces” Harry está de acuerdo. “¿Qué Grimmy es qué? Vas a tener que ser más claro”.

Louis tenía la esperanza de que no preguntara eso, porque las palabras se sienten como ácido en su garganta. “Quiero decir‒”, comienza poco a poco. “¿Estás saliendo con él? Como, ¿de verdad? ¿Tienes una relación adulta con él? ¿Van a tener bebés?”. Bromea en la última parte, porque no quiere que la vacilación en su voz suene como si estuviera demasiado desgarrado por todo esto.

Harry realmente se ríe, y Louis cree que es un poco desagradable, teniendo en cuenta lo difícil que es estar tratando de ser un buen amigo.

“No estoy viendo a Nick” dice Harry mientras muerde un poco de pan tostado. “Lo creas o no, sólo porque dos personas son gay no significa que estén juntos”.

Louis siente algo desarrollándose en su pecho, pero trata de no centrarse en eso.

“¡No creo eso!” insiste. “Es más por el hecho de que ustedes dos prácticamente viven en el bolsillo del otro que había pensado eso”.

“Bueno, Nick está viendo a alguien más” dice Harry con cuidado. “Y, además, nosotros vivimos en el bolsillo de cada uno, y eso no quería decir nada, ¿verdad?”.

“Correcto” está Louis de acuerdo rápidamente, pinchando un pedazo de sandía violentamente.

+

Consiguen tres días de descanso en París antes de que tengan otra actuación y Louis se pone nostálgico. Así que cuando los chicos le dicen que van a salir a explorar la ciudad, él les dice que va a quedarse fuera de eso. Él ya ha estado en todos los lugares de París, con los chicos, con Eleanor, incluso con su mamá.

Siempre se habían alojado en hoteles buenos, pero este era especialmente extravagante, con paredes de oro y sabanas de seda que lo hacían sentir como la realeza. Él trata de consentirse un poco a sí mismo ‒ordena fresas cubiertas de chocolate y se entierra bajo el edredón con su computadora portátil. Se ha tomado un par de pastillas para el resfriado y eso lo ha hecho sentirse confortablemente adormecido.

Él no está seguro exactamente por qué lo hace. Tal vez porque se siente sólo, tal vez porque está enfermo, tal vez porque es  _París_. Obviamente está sintiendo nostalgia de tiempo atrás, cuando su relación con su mejor amigo no lo hacía sentirse tan deprimido, como lo hace sentir ahora.

Cualquiera que sea la razón, escribe en google “One Direction”. Se acuerda de cuando todos se reunían en la casa de X-Factor, sentados en una pequeña cama mientras Louis sonreía por la buena recepción del público, y nervioso por el sentimiento de ser importante.

 _“Es obvio que Harry es el favorito” dice Louis dramáticamente, colocando un beso en la mejilla del chico más joven. Nunca se había sentido celoso de la atención que Harry recibía; él se había sentido sobre todo orgulloso, porque Harry se lo merecía, porque él siempre había sido el mejor chico del mundo_.

Los resultados son variados ‒ algunos artículos sobre su carrera, algunos enlaces de entrevistas, y la mención ocasional de Niall con Selena Gómez. No era lo que Louis estaba buscando, así que decide entrar a Youtube, vuelve a escribir el nombre de la banda, y comienza a ver obsesivamente video tras video.

Él no sigue ningún tipo de orden, ya que alterna entre video diaries y su más reciente aparición con Alan Carr y una serie de entrevistas al azar de diferentes ciudades. Él nunca ha hecho esto antes, sentarse alrededor de su portátil y verse a sí mismo, siempre pensó que no era saludable. Y puede ser, porque cuanto más mira, más inquieto y ansioso se pone.

La cosa es que todo es lo mismo. Sólo que diferentes ciudades, diferentes sofás, diferentes entrevistadores y Louis se da cuenta que lo único que recuerda de cada una de las entrevistas es a Harry.

Cuando hace clic en un vídeo en el que Harry está usando una camisa de cuadros de color rojo, sabe que Harry va a extender una mano sobre su rodilla. Y cuando ve un video donde Harry lleva un suéter de color gris oscuro, recuerda como inclina la cabeza sobre Niall para gastarle una broma acerca de la comida alemana, y había parecido tan maravillosamente encantado cuando Louis se echó a reír.

No es evidentemente obvio que al mirar los videos en lo que Louis se centra intensamente es en Harry. Él piensa que en el pasado había hecho un buen trabajo en distribuir su atención, porque tal vez se centraba demasiado en Harry durante los primeros años, cuando todavía estaban deslumbrados el uno por el otro. Es sólo que se conoce a sí mismo, y él sabe que debe significar algo que por cada innumerable entrevista no puede recordar nada aparte de lo que Harry había usado y lo que había hecho.

Irónicamente, la entrevista en París aparece.

Louis no puede recordar la fecha exacta, pero sabe que fue en algún momento a principios de 2012. Cerca del día de San Valentín. Había sido una de las pocas entrevistas que había hecho solo con Harry, y ambos habían estado agotados después de haber estado la noche anterior viendo comedias románticas hasta muy tarde. Ambos se veían cansados e insoportablemente jóvenes. Ya eran famosos, pero Louis sabe que si pudiera viajar en el tiempo y pudiera decirle a Louis del pasado que en dos años estaría en una gira de estadios por todo el mundo, se reiría en su cara.

Y sabe que si le dijera a ese Louis que en dos años, su relación con Harry sería lo que es, él nunca lo creería

El Louis y el Harry del pasado están coqueteando, y no están siendo sutiles sobre ello. Las mejillas de Louis están calientes, porque  _dios_ , él no recuerda esa parte, no recuerda alguna vez haber sido tan obvio.

Por primera vez, se pregunta si es posible haber estado enamorado de alguien y nunca haberlo sabido.

En el segundo en que el pensamiento entra en su mente, cierra la laptop, completamente asustado por su propio pensamiento. Él no lo había estado ‒ sin dudan él  _sabría_  si los extraños sentimientos que siempre había tenido por Harry era amor. Está un poco confundido, pero no es completamente inútil en estas cosas. Él sabe lo que es amar a la gente. No está atrofiado emocionalmente.

Para estar seguro, llama a la primera persona que se le ocurre.

No hay más que una hora de diferencia, por lo que no despertará a nadie en medio de la noche, a pesar de que le había dado permiso para hacerlo.

“¿Hola?” contesta Eleanor después de varios tonos. Su voz es la misma de siempre, y por un momento, Louis apenas se deja consolar por ella.

“¿Lou?” continua ella, sonando un poco preocupada. “¿Estas bien?”.

“Hola, El” dice en voz baja. Él se ha olvidado de que en realidad está enfermo; su voz es más profunda de lo normal.

“¿Qué pasa, Lou?” pregunta, con suavidad, como si supiera que él no la llamaría simplemente para comprobar si está bien, por lo que Louis se siente un poco culpable.

“Yo sólo ‒ um ‒ necesitaba, como, preguntarte algo” dice Louis. “Y necesito que no me juzgues, o pienses diferente de mí, ni te preocupes por mí, o ‒”

“Dios, Lou, está bien” dice riendo. “Dímelo”.

“¿Alguna vez pensaste que estaba enamorado de Harry?”.

La línea está  muy, muy tranquila. Louis no está respirando. Por último, hay un suspiro en el otro extremo.

“Sí” dice con ella rotundidad. “A veces lo pensé”.

Él había estado esperando esa respuesta, probablemente no la habría llamado si no hubiera sido así, pero aún tiene que preguntar. “¿Por qué?”.

“No lo sé” responde ella. “Quiero decir… no siempre lo creí. A veces, cuando hablabas de él, o cuando hablabas con él,  lo hacías con tanta concentración. Eres como la persona más inquieta y despistada que alguna vez haya conocido, pero con él, eras… calmado. A veces, cuando hablabas con él, parecía que no podías pensar en nada más. Pero cuando hablabas conmigo, siempre tuve el sentimiento de que estabas pensando en miles de cosas a la vez".

“Lo siento” dice Louis con sinceridad. “Mierda, El. Lo siento si te sentiste de esa manera. Siento haberte hecho sentir de esa manera”.

Ella se ríe, y él puede imaginarla agitando su mano alrededor como si no fuera gran cosa. “No es  _tu culpa_ , Lou” dice ella. “Si él realmente te hace sentir de esa manera, entonces no puedes dejar ir eso”.

Louis se ríe, también. “¿Realmente quieres que esté con él? ¿A pesar de que todo el mundo te acosaría de haber sido mi novia falsa?”.

“Amor, en realidad ya piensan eso” dice Eleanor  con tristeza. “Sólo quiero que seas feliz”.

Después de colgar, Louis entierra su cabeza en la almohada, tratando de evitar explotar.

+

A las nueve de la noche, él está enojado

Han pasado cuatro años ‒  _cuatro años_ ‒ y nadie le había dicho nada. Se supone que los chicos son sus mejores amigos, y nadie se había molestado en darle un empujón en la dirección correcta, o decir algo como: “Oye, Harry te atrae, ¿verdad?”.

Le envía un mensaje a Zayn para preguntar dónde están, y obtiene una respuesta de que están cenando. Louis consigue la llave de la habitación de Harry después de una cantidad apropiada de suplicas. Se sienta en la cama cuidadosamente hecha. No hay ninguna duda en su mente de que va a hacerlo esta noche ‒ Han pasado cuatro años, pero siente que no puede esperar un día más para estar seguro.

Harry llega en torno a las diez, suspirando y de inmediato quitándose sus botas al entrar a la habitación antes de darse cuenta de que ahí está Louis y deja escapar un grito cuando lo ve. Él está a punto de hablar, pero Louis no lo deja, porque ve la oportunidad de bombardearlo mientras él está débil.

“¿Estaba enamorado de ti?” ‒ pregunta, a quemarropa, como arrancando un curita.

La boca de Harry cae, y parece bastante confundido.

“¿Estabas enamorado de mí?” pregunta Louis, esta vez un poco más fuerte, porque está cansado de esto. Está tan, tan cansado.

“Lou, yo ‒” la voz de Harry se quiebra mientras dice las palabras, y si Louis estuviera un poco menos exasperado y enojado, podría apiadarse de él.

Pero no lo hace. Finalmente, cruza la habitación hasta donde Harry sigue parado en la puerta, y se hace tan alto como le es posible. Él mira directamente a los ojos de Harry, desafiando al muchacho más joven.

“¿Estábamos enamorados?” él exige, dando un paso hacia adelante y empujando los hombros de Harry. Es suave, no tiene el objetivo de realmente herirlo, pero Harry tropieza de nuevo como si hubiera perdido completamente el equilibrio.

Por último, como respuesta, Harry agarra la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Louis y aplasta sus labios con los de Louis. Es una contusión, un beso de castigo, no es nada dulce. Hay más labios y dientes que lengua, y Harry parece estar tratando de moldear su boca sobre la de Louis. Y luego cambia, el agarre de Harry afloja el cráneo de Louis, y saborea sus labios suavemente. Louis siempre ha pensado que Harry sería un buen besador, tenía los labios para eso, y él es feliz de señalar que no se equivocó. Harry abre la boca de Louis con su lengua, mordisqueando su labio inferior y dejando escapar un pequeño gemido.

Ambos se tiran hacia atrás al mismo tiempo, necesitan aire, pero Harry simplemente se apoya en la frente de Louis, teniendo que inclinarse para hacerlo. Sus ojos están cerrados, y él se ve completamente abrumado.

“Púdrete” murmura, las palabras soplan aire caliente en el rostro de Louis “Púdrete, Lou. Tú rompiste mi maldito  _corazón_ ”.

 

En otra circunstancia, Louis habría bromeado con un  _Gracias Hazz, que romántico._ Él siempre ha sido mejor con el sarcasmo que con la sensibilidad, pero en este momento, tiene la sensación de que Harry necesita que lo escuche.

“¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?” pregunta Louis.

Los ojos de Harry se abren de inmediato, y sus cejas se fruncen. “¿Qué se supone que tenía que decirte? Tú estabas con El, eras feliz, mantuviste ‒ mantuviste todo esto como una broma”.

Louis no tiene que pensar mucho para entender lo que él le estaba diciendo. “Yo no ‒ yo no lo sabía ‒”.

“Si, bueno” dice Harry. “No me diste mucha esperanza”.

“¿Así que sólo ‒ sólo pensaste que dejarme de hablar sería más fácil?” Louis pregunta. Él sabe que ha sido un idiota, pero Harry no es exactamente inocente.

“Me mudé a Los Angeles para alejarme de ti” dice Harry. “Toda la última gira estuve volviéndome loco. Tenía que alejarme de ti. No podía estar ‒… no podía estar cerca, era demasiado duro”.

Eso dolió más que nada, saber que él fue quien llevó a Harry a un país donde estaba lejos de sus amigos y familia. Él no había tenido intención de hacer nada de eso ‒ siempre había querido tener cerca a Harry.

“¿Fue‒?”.  Louis extiende sus manos en frente de él sin poder  hacer nada, como si representara toda la mierda entre ellos. “Quiero decir, dios, ¿fue todo el tiempo?”.

“Para mí, lo fue” dice Harry. Él ganó confianza o finalmente dijo lo que había estado queriendo decir durante mucho tiempo. “Fue todo el tiempo”.

Entonces Louis lo mira, realmente lo mira por primera vez en cuatro años. Él siempre ha sabido que Harry es hermoso, de la misma forma en que la gente entiende que el gran cañón es hermoso. Pero Harry no es el maldito gran cañón, él es un chico, y está de pie frente a él. Está tan cerca, de un forma que solamente algunos privilegiados llegan a verlo ‒ su pelo es un desastre, salen por todas direcciones debido al pañuelo en su cabeza, su piel está enrojecida y aceitosa, y está mordiéndose el labio. Y Louis piensa:  _Oh._

Estaba enamorado de él. Todo este tiempo.

No hay nada acerca de esta experiencia de vida que no haya pasado con Harry, y es lo que él siempre había querido. Nunca ha habido un día en que el Louis deseara que Harry no estuviera a su lado. Y todo es tan simple como eso, ¿no es así?

“¿Por qué nadie me  _dijo_ algo?” ‒ pregunta, recuperándose de su descubrimiento.

 

“Pensé que  _lo sabías_ ” dice Harry, pasándose una mano por el pelo. Quitando el pañuelo floreado de su cabeza, y Louis comienza a encontrar el pañuelo un poco estúpido. “Todo el mundo lo sabía. Los chicos lo sabían, Grimmy lo sabía, mi  _madre_ lo sabía”.

“Y nadie me dijo nada” se queja Louis.

Harry deja escapar una carcajada. Se cubre la boca con una mano cuando se da cuenta de ello antes de murmurar: “Eres tan jodidamente lindo” como si no pudiera evitarlo.

Louis se sonroja.

Tras pasar ese momento, Harry se pone serio otra vez. “Pensé que me odiabas” admite. “Pensé que seguías cansado de lo que decían sobre nosotros, y que no me querías cerca”.

“Eso es, literalmente, lo más ridículo que he oído” dice Louis. “Pensé que habías decidido que querías nuevos amigos, alguien mejor. Que yo no era lo suficientemente bueno para ti”.

“Es una locura” dice Harry, y parece que lo dice en serio. “Eres la mejor persona que conozco”.

“Realmente apestamos en esto de la comunicación” dice Louis secamente, al darse cuenta de lo ciertas que son sus palabras.

Harry asiente, sin dejar de mirar a Louis. Él parece nervioso, y de repente, frota la parte posterior de su cuello y mira hacia sus pies torcidos hacia adentro.

“¿Cuándo dijiste, antes, acerca de que cómo te sentías, querías decir ‒ era en tiempo pasado?” pregunta, lanzando una mirada cautelosa a Louis.

“No” dice Louis inmediatamente. “No, yo ‒ es tiempo presente, futuro”.

Harry sonríe un poco aterrado. Louis conoce la sensación.

En el momento en que lo dice, él siente esa sensación como cuando está a punto de caerse de la patineta, inseguro al no saber en qué ángulo va a chocar contra el suelo. No es una sensación agradable cuando está patinando, pero con Harry mirándolo con estrellas en los ojos, se siente seguro. Se da cuenta de que aún está loco por este chico, y eso es un pensamiento agradable.

“¿Puedo besarte otra vez?” le pregunta Harry provisionalmente.

“Sí” Louis está de acuerdo inmediatamente. “Sin embargo, un advertencia: podrías llenarte de mocos”.

“Nunca me había importado menos” dice Harry, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Louis para apretarlo a su pecho.

Es una rara admisión de amor, pero “nunca me había importado menos” funciona para Louis.

 


End file.
